


Of Destroyers and Summoners

by TheFairyShipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairyShipper/pseuds/TheFairyShipper
Summary: Cobra didn't know how one small Fairy could change his life so fast, yet here he was trying to be a better man.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh hell no!" Cobra yelled

"Come on Erik. It'll just be for a few days. A week at most." Jellal stated

"Why would I want to go visit the Fairies? They always loud and drunk and they give me a headache." Cobra grumbled 

"Oh please, you know you want to go see Kinna." Midnight sighed

Merdy giggled and Cobra knew then that he outnumbered. There were very few people in that guild he could tolerate and she was at the top of that list. But why did they all have to go? He just wanted to find a quiet place and relax, especially after the last takedown they did. It was, in his opinion, one of the worse they had in a long time. The fuckers were capturing kids and women to sell.

"Fuck. Fine! I'll go. Happy?" Cobra stood up and gathered his stuff, "Come on then. Let's get going."

"You'll be happy to know that Natsu won't be there. He and Lucy went on a mission and shouldn’t be back for a while." Jellal offered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu, I swear to whatever God is listening that if you don’t slow down that I'm telling Erza you ate all her cake!" Lucy yelled

Natsu stopped suddenly, "Lucy if you would stop complaining I wouldn’t be in such a hurry to get there and get this mission over with. I'm trying to stay ahead of you so I can hear if there's anyone around us."

"Oh um ok sorry. Let's um let's just go ahead and get this done then. I'll be quiet so you can hear." Lucy said trying to hold back tears as she walked past her partner.

"That was mean Natsu. Even I was having trouble keeping up with you so Lucy held me so I could rest." Happy shook his head as he flew away.

It was days like today when Natsu just couldn’t hold in his anger. He didn’t mean to take it out on Lucy, but something was wrong with this mission. Too many things didn’t add up and his gut was telling him they were walking straight into danger. He wishes he had just told Lucy instead of snapping at her. Speaking of his partner, he couldn’t hear her anymore. He couldn’t hear anything. 

"LUCY! HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he ran "Shit, where did they go?"

Running through the forest, Natsu could hardly breathe. Finally, Natsu made it to the clearing and saw that Lucy was already in her Leo start dress fighting members of the dark guild. Jumping into action, Natsu quickly lit his body on fire to help his partner. He didn’t have time for this, he could feel mating season creeping upon him. He wishes he wouldn’t have taken this job, that way he could be far away from civilization. His dragon was wanting him to claim his mate, but he couldn’t. So he stayed very far from everyone during the three weeks. He would have to explain to Lucy that he didn’t mean to snap at her, it's just he was in a hurry to get away. 

He needed to focus on this fight. There were so many mages just pouring out of the woods. Gods where were they coming from and why hadn't he smelled or heard them. Hearing his partner cry out, he looked up just in time to see her fall to the ground with an arrow sticking through her. 

Natsu ran as fast as he could to Lucy, "Shit Luce are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Natsu. We need to hurry up and end this," Lucy struggled to breathe, "You take that half and I'll take this one?"

"Bet you a milkshake I get more than you!" Natsu smiled.

"Oh, you are on!" Lucy yelled

The worked back to back for what seemed like hours. Both mages were tiring out and Natsu could hear Lucy's heartbeat starting to slow. She was losing too much blood. Looking back he could see the arrow was gone and her side was wrapped. They were surrounded and he was ready to give up. Natsu could hear screaming and running to the far left of him. He saw Lucy fall to the ground and did his best to protect her.

"POISON DRAGON ROAR!" 

"GRAND CHARIOT"

"NIGHTMARE"

Lucy knew those voices. Thank Gods because she couldn’t stand anymore. Falling to the ground, she knew she probably wouldn’t survive this, but at least Natsu would. Her partner would be safe and could go home. All around her she could hear their enemies falling, her friends were winning.

"Luce, can you hear me? Shit Jellal she's lost too much blood!" She heard Natsu yell

"What happened? How did you guys even end up out here?" Jellal asked

"We were headed out on a simple mission to beat up some monster when we were attacked. Don’t even know where they came from. I couldn’t smell or hear them." Natsu explained frantically 

"We couldn’t either. The only reason we knew you were even here was that Erik smelled Lucy's blood. How long have you two been fighting?" Jellal tore a piece of his shirt to replace Lucy's makeshift bandage.

"Shit I don’t know. It's felt like hours. Where is everyone else?" Natsu watched Cobra and Midnight fight off the last of the dark mages.

"I sent everyone else ahead to FairyTail. Shit, I think whatever hit her was poisoned. ERIK!" Jellal looked down at the wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding.

Hearing the growling slayer approach, Jellal lifted the cloth. He watched as Erik's eyes narrowed. He knew that whatever was on that arrow, Erik knew it was deadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cobra could feel his dragon thrashing against its cage. Whatever poison running through Lucy's bloodstream was killing her and fast. No, she wouldn’t die, he would save her. He just needed to calm down enough. Seeing her so pale and lifeless wasn’t helping. Neither was having the blueberry and pyro around her.

"I need you two to step the fuck back. I can't concentrate on getting the poison out if you are fucking hovering!" he yelled

"Who the fuck do you think you are Cobra? Luce is my partner-"

"AND SHE'S MY FUCKING MATE! SO MOVE THE FUCK OUT THE WAY SO I CAN SAVE HER DAMMIT!" Cobra snapped.

He couldn’t hold his dragon back anymore. He felt himself lean down and bite her side where she was wounded. He quickly identified the poison. Havati venom. Shit, this was going to make him the happiest fucker. He could already taste the sweetness of blood and tang of the venom.

Mine. My mate.

The stupid fucking dragon wouldn’t shut up about her being his mate. Of all the times he had been around her, why now? It didn’t make sense. Was it because she was dying? No that couldn’t be it, he tried to kill her twice. He couldn’t figure it out, but he knew that after he got the poison out, he needed to get very far away from her. She was the light of the fairies, and he was nothing but an ex-con. He felt a hand run over his hair and he cut his eyes to her face.

I just want to see his beautiful eye one more time before I die. I can die happy then.

Cobra growled loudly. No, she would not die today. She was going to go back to that crazy ass guild, sit at the bar, and drink those damn strawberry milkshakes that she loves so much. With that thought, Cobra pushed antivenom and his magic into the bite.


	2. Chapter Two

The entire way back to Magnolia, Lucy was unconscious. The longer she was out the more agitated everyone became. Cobra held his mate the entire time. He just couldn’t seem to put her down, even though he knew she would be ok. Maybe because all he could smell on her was all the men she hung around, and it was driving his dragon crazy. The only scent he wanted on her was his. 

Shaking his head, Cobra looked up to see Jellal and Midnight staring at him, "What?"

"Cobra, you know someone else can carry her. You don’t have to do it all on your own." Midnight smirked

Cobra growled viciously, "I don’t fucking think so"

Midnight laughed, "Never thought I would see the day that the mighty Cobra fell in love, and with the light of FairyTail of all people."

"It's hard not to love the girl," Jellal stated, " She seems to have a way about her that just makes you want to be with her."

Cobra tightened his grip on Lucy, "The fuck is that suppose to mean Blueberry Cuntcake?"

"Just what I said. Look at Laxus, Gajeel, or even us. All antisocial people who tried to kill her, and yet we all gravitate towards her." Jellal smirked

"Plus you almost bit Natsu's head off when he tried to touch her." Midnight said.

"Fuck you guys. I know what she is to me. I also know I've tried to kill her more than once and that a relationship between us won't work. She's too pure for someone like me." Cobra snarled

"If she's your mate, doesn’t that mean you can't be away from each other?" Jellal asked

"No," Natsu spoke quietly, " Just because they are mates doesn’t mean they don’t have a choice. Although she is going to be pissed when she sees that bite, so you might wanna stick around and at least talk to her. How long have you known she was your mate?"

"Probably about as long as you've known who yours is." Cobra sighed

"Yeah speaking of, I can't go back to the guild since he's there. He'll have my ass for letting her get hurt. When you get there just let Wendy look over her and her keys are in her bag." Natsu handed Jellal the bag and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Ok, I can understand your situation, but why won't Natsu claim his mate?" Midnight asked

"It's not that he won't, he thinks that his mate doesn't want him. Which is stupid." Cobra grumbled and continued walking towards the guild.

He could hear his two companions trying to figure out who was Natsu's mate and shook his head at some of the outrageous ideas. He tuned them out and went back to listening in on Lucy. She was dreaming of becoming S-class. This was a dream she had often. She wanted to prove how strong she was to all her guildmates. She would never reach that goal with him by her side. He wasn’t a wanted criminal anymore, but he still had plenty of enemies out there. They wouldn’t think twice about using her against him. He would stay in Magnolia just long enough to make sure she was ok, and then he would leave. The distance would help break the little bit of bond they already formed. Until then he would enjoy the way she was snuggling into him.

As the trio walked into the FairyTail Guild Hall, they noticed that everyone was silent. Cobra started making his way to the infirmary when the sound of a very angry dragon reached his ears. Laxus had lightning sparking off of him and a feral look on his face. Apparently, Merdy told everyone that Lucy had been hurt and that the boys ran off to help. 

"What the fuck happened and where is Natsu?" Laxus seethed

Cobra sighed, "I'm not sure what happened. We were on our way here and I smelled Lucy's blood, we came upon them fighting. She got shot with a poison arrow. Nastu took off before we got here."

"What do you mean he took off?"

Cobra growled, "I mean he said take her to the guild I'll catch you later. Now can I get Lucy into a bed so Wendy can look at her?"

"Shit sorry. Is she going to be ok?" Laxus sighed

"Yeah she'll be fine" Cobra set Lucy gently down on the bed and moved away so Wendy could examine her.

Suddenly the small slayer started growling and turned to face Cobra. 

He raised his eyebrow, "It was the only way to save her"

"Why haven't you told her that she's your mate?" Wendy argued 

"She's your what? " Laxus growled

Ignoring him, Cobra answered, "because we can't be together. It's dangerous to be around me. Someone could hurt her just to get to me. I don't want that so I'm not telling her. And stop your growling Laxus, your own mate is out there whining about not being able to be with you. You should understand at least."

Laxus growled louder, "You don't know anything about me and my mate. "

"I know that he was in such a hurry to get away from you that he walked right into a trap, and dragged Lucy with him!"

The two men continued to growl and let their magic lose control. Finally, Wendy had enough. 

"STOP IT NOW, " she stepped between them, "look at yourselves. You don't even know what happened but you're ready to kill each other. And Lucy would be heartbroken. Why don't we just ask someone who was there what went wrong? "

Both men turned and looked at Happy curled up next to Lucy's face. 

"Happy, " Wendy said gently, "can you tell us what happened on the mission? "

Happy never looked up, "Natsu and Lucy got into a fight. Natsu didn't want to go on the mission, but Lucy was complaining about her rent. Natsu said some mean things and she stormed off away from him. I went to catch up with her and some men were threatening her. She started fighting and finally, Natsu ran to us. They were surrounded but the others showed up. Lucy was beaten up pretty bad."

Wendy hugged him, "It's ok now Happy. She's safe."

Happy sniffled, "One of the mages said they had orders to catch Lucy, but it didn’t matter if she was dead or alive."

Growling was heard around the room. Everyone knew that once again, a dark guild was out to take over the world. They were going to have to get ahead of this and quickly.

Sighing, Laxus walked out of the room mumbling about stupid dark guilds. Cobra sat in the corner and tried to figure out just what guild could be after his little mate. The woman was a trouble magnet, being one of the remaining few celestial mages left and being the strongest put a big target on her back. He knew he was mostly to blame for it though.

You know she has feelings for you, right? Wendy thought as she continued to care for Lucy.

"I do."

She also thinks that she's too weak to be with someone like you. She been through a lot and still smiles, but its not the same smile anymore. Something is wrong with her. It's not physical, but Bickslow said her soul is darkening. So, I know you don’t plan on sticking around, but could you at least help us help her. That way when she finally does find someone, she can give them her everything and be truly happy again.

Cobra sat there thinking long into the night. He hated to think about Lucy with some faceless man in the future, getting married and having kids. He longed for it, but he knew it just could not happen. He would never truly be happy, but if he could help Lucy it would be enough. He hated to admit it, but if at any time she needed him, he would be there. He closed his eye and decided to go ahead and see what he could find in her soul.


End file.
